Foolish Games
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: A prequel of sorts to Drops of Jupiter....you don't have to read DOJ to understand this story though....Mimato MIchi Sorato...Mimi returns from New York determined to tell Matt how she really feels about him, but could Matt be hiding something


Foolish Games  
  
~*~A/N~*~ This is a sort of prequel to Drops of Jupiter. However it is not necessary for you to read Drops of Jupiter first or for you to read it afterwards. This story contains Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, and Michi, although for anyone who has read Drops of Jupiter, you know that Michi and Sorato will be the end couples. Please don't flame me if you do not like these couplings. Everybody is entitled to their own opinion and I personally am not all that fond of Sorato. This story is what happened from the end of 02 until the beginning of Drops. Warning, near the end some yaoi may come in although merely thoughts not actions. Consider yourself forewarned. ...Geez, this is really down to business isn't it. Usually I am super hyper by this time of night shakes head It's almost pathetic  
  
NE Wayz on with the show....story....cough  
  
Foolish Games.  
  
The room had gone so silent, the ticking of the clock seemed overwhelming. Hoping to break the silence, Mimi looked over at the blond standing beside her. "So Matt, how have you been." "What? Oh.. uh.. fine." Matt said cooly before returning to his self- reflection. Mimi sighed before looking helplessly at Tai. Tai laughed. "Well if Mimi can't even bring matt around, it's official, he has truely gone off the deep end." Mimi smiled at Tai. "Thanks...I think." Matt looked over at them, "Look I'm sorry for the way I'm acting today. I promise I'll cheer up for tomorrow. I don't want you to go back to New York thinking I'm totally depressive." Mimi shook her head. "You depressive? Why would I think that?" Tai started laughing but was cut off with a glare from Mimi. "I wasn't joking, Tai." Sorry." Tai said throwing his arms in the air. Matt smiled slightly before grabbing his things.. "Look I'm going to get out of here. I promise I'll be better tomorrow." He started to walk out of the room before turning back and giving Mimi a hug. "It is good to see you again Mimi." Mimi watched him walk away with a dreamy smile on her face, which Tai noticed. "So you still like him?" Tai asked rhetorically. Mimi nodded reluctantly. "And of course, just when I had a chance of him noticing me, my parents moved me to New York." "Hate to be the one to break it to you but..." Mimi snapped her head towards Tai. "But what?" Tai looked at Mimi for a minute before sighing. "Forget it, it's nothing important." Mimi watched Tai for a moment longer before getting up herself. "Well I have a 4 o'clock check in time at the hotel. I'll talk to you later." "Yeah." Tai shook his head as she left. How could he tell Mimi that her best friend, Sora was going out with Matt now, and had obviously not felt that it was necessary to inform her. He had already gone through the pain of having the girl he loved taken away from under his nose. He didn't want to put Mimi through it too. But how long will it take her to figure it out for herself?  
  
Mimi hung up the phone after saying goodbye to her parents before picking it up hesitantly and dialing Matt's number. "Hello?" "Hey Matt." "Mimi. Hey." "You know I am really bored so I was thinking maybe you'd meet me at the hotel and we could do something. You know grab a bite to eat?" "Yeah sure. I'll be over in a little while." Mimi hung up the phone with a smile. That wasn't so hard. Now all she had to do was tell him how she felt and she'd have nothing more to worry about. She quickly paged the front desk with instructions to let Matt in and ran into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and fix her hair, gazing at the black clouds outside. 'Better plan for a hat' She thought to herself as the rain started to fall lightly. Just after a quarter hour elapsed, a firm knock sounded at the door. Mimi ran over and let Matt in. "Hey, come in. I'll just be a second I need to find a hat." Matt nodded then turned his attention to the balcony. "That's an amazing view. Would you mind if I stepped out there?" "But it's raining and your suede coat will be ruined." Matt smiled and slipped the coat off, walking towards the sliding door. "Problem solved. Besides it's just a little rain. It's refreshing.  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain You were always crazy like that I watched from my window Always felt I was outside looking in on you  
  
Mimi looked out of the balcony window at Matt, whose face was up towards the rain, a smile of complete contentment on his face. Just watching him made her feel so happy, yet as time wore on she began to feel more and more like she was seeing something very secret. The hidden side of Matt. Mimi had to bite back a laugh. It seemed every time she thought she knew Matt something new and different would come up and she'd find herself wondering who that person in front of her was.  
  
You were always the mysterious one With dark eyes and careless hair You were fashionably sensitive but too cool to care  
  
"Mimi?" Matt's melodical voice asked, snapping Mimi from her reverie to find Matt standing in the balcony doorway mere inches away. Mimi blushed lightly. "Matt, I..." Biting her lip, she looked up at Matt's face and lightly kissed his lips. As she pulled away Matt just looked at her, his eyes showing the same cool look that they had always contained. "If we don't leave now, we might get stuck in a really bad storm. Those clouds don't look that great." He smiled lightly at her. "I don't know about you but I'm starving.  
  
Then you stood in my doorway with nothing to say Besides some comment about the weather  
  
"I'll go get the car warmed up. Meet me in the lobby when you're done." Matt turned around and walked out the door, not even rushing; it was the same carefully measured gait he always used. Mimi stood in silence as tears welled in her eyes. He was just so indifferent. What was he thinking in that mind of his? How could he so blasé about the kiss? Mimi sighed heavily. Even if he had told her that she was crazy and he felt nothing for her, it would have been better. At least she would have closure. 'But this was Matt' Mimi reasoned. 'This should have been expected.' Grabbing Matt's coat off the chair where he left it and placing her hat on her head, she locked up her room. "This was Matt" she murmured.  
  
Well in case you failed to notice In case you failed to see This is my heart bleeding before you This is me down on my knees  
  
True to his word, Matt stood in the lobby, waiting for Mimi, keys jangling in his hands. In his head, his mind raced, though nothing shone through the calm exterior. He wanted to say that he hadn't expected Mimi to do that, but he knew it was a lie. He had been hoping that Mimi would try to bring things back to the way they were before she moved to New York. And he wanted it, despite Sora. No he corrected himself. He wanted Sora, but he wanted the thrill of doing something he wasn't allowed to do, Pandora's box, Mimi. He felt a smile inside. And since Mimi didn't know about Sora and him, who would know the difference. He wasn't just doing it for himself, he assured himself. This was for Mimi too. She liked him, and it would break her heart to know the truth. He saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye and turned to face Mimi, a slight smile on his face. "So you've arrived." "You left your coat." Mimi said, offering it to him. "Thanks. I noticed when I got outside." Matt looked towards the car then back at Mimi. As his smile widened slightly, he leaned down and kissed Mimi. "Come on. Let's get going." Mimi just stared after him, before running to catch up. What was going on in that mind of his?  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart  
  
You were always brilliant in the morning Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee Your philosophies in art, Baroque moved you You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones As I clumsily strummed my guitar You'd teach me of honest things Things that were daring, things that were clean Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean So I hid my soiled hands behind my back Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you  
  
Excuse me, Think I've mistaken you for somebody else Somebody who gave a damn Somebody more like myself  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart You took your coat off and stood in the rain You were always like that 


End file.
